


mindsight

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, an annoying amount of repetition throughout, the grammarly ad keeps playing in my head help me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It's a glimpse towards the future, silly!"
Relationships: Im Yeojin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	mindsight

When you walk towards the corner of an abandoned street, you will find that the floors have lost to the overgrowth peeking through its fissures. Crickets chirped, disappeared, chirped. Branches with little bits of leaves hung low so you would have to move your head a little or set them aside gently, but it wasn't too difficult to navigate through with the help of a flashlight. A lingering scent of lavender wafted through the air. Mother Nature always took back what was hers anyway, nothing too surprising. 

In the end of the passage lay a woman resting with her back against the vines overtaking walls, concealing posters and graffiti; reminders of the past slowly festered. She's small in stature and was definitely snoozing away. One root tried to take her hand. 

"There you are," Hyejoo said, clicking her tongue then muttering a curse. "I thought I said not to enter this place again." 

Yeojin stayed asleep. 

Hyejoo wasted no time and calmly picked her up on her back. 

A presence watched over them. A bond with two humans since the beginning of a new era was certainly rare, even if it was something people longed for. 

It seemed intrigued. There's an odd familiarity, like one knowing an old friend, and so they followed, melting under the shadows with a little sound: crickets.

Chirped, disappeared.

"I liked it there you know," Yeojin said, her raspy voice muffled by Hyejoo's shoulder. 

"I would have left you alone if I knew it was safe, it's not," Hyejoo responded simply. 

It's silent. The rustling of grass filled the air for the two of them. 

"At least Haseul would be thrilled I found what she wanted." 

Hyejoo hummed contentedly. 

The shadows chirped. 

She walked a faster pace. Her legs bent over and leapt through a fallen tree trunk. The streetlights were useless; they were just another tool to hold up a depressingly peaceful foliage that's settled everywhere in the city. At least Yeojin held the light for her. 

_What was I going to do again?_

Other than looking to where the shorter girl ran off to, what exactly was she doing, Hyejoo couldn't recall. 

Her mind wandered back to a girl with ink black hair. She had curtain bangs did she? And a smile too bright for someone living in a place God abandoned. The tip of her nose slightly dipped in the centre; her deep dark eyes pooled with unnerving warmth. 

She can't get the woman out of her head. 

_"It's a glimpse towards the future, silly!"_

"Do you have it?" 

And once more it disappeared. 

Yeojin hopped off. 

"Yeah!" Yeojin said giddily. She skipped towards Haseul and gently handed her a purple flower before linking arms with Hyejoo. 

The girl set her controller down. 

By far the weirdest game she had played with references to real people like her girlfriend. And Haseul! Like where did her favourite florist even come from? 

_"It's a glimpse towards the future, silly!"_

"Hey." Yeojin yawned and trudged over. Hyejoo's back to the title screen, but was too startled to hit resume. "How's that coming along?" 

The developers had to be messing with her in some way or another. No way this was just some funny little coincidence. 

"Well." She sucked in a breath. "I don't… I don't get anything. Makes me think I'm stupid." 

"Hey don't say that!" Her girlfriend smoothed down a stray strand of her hair and kissed Hyejoo's temple. "There's nothing you don't know Miss PhD. Maybe it'll just make sense later on—I'll even try to help." 

She tried to take her mind off it. Maybe the advertiser was just trying to get under her skin. 

The succulents hanging by the wall felt a little insulting. Her mouth's forced upward to reassure Yeojin nothing's wrong. 

"I love you." 

Years into their relationship, Yeojin still managed to get flustered. She shoved Hyejoo by the slightest.

"I love you too. Are you still gonna play?" 

_"It's a glimpse towards the future, silly!"_

Hyejoo shook her head and turned off her console, hoping none of the progress was saved. 

She wanted to throw it away. 

Little did she know, the plants began to grow. 

"I've had just about enough." 

**Author's Note:**

> i keep making minor mistakes that i notice upon reading. irks me a lot.


End file.
